


Zu dir

by IFlow



Category: Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Drabble, Established Relationship, I don’t know what genre this is, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFlow/pseuds/IFlow
Summary: Boerne ist überarbeitet und außerdem hat er große Sehnsucht nach Thiel.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Zu dir

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe ein bisschen mit sehr kurzen Sätzen herumgespielt und fand die Wirkung gut. Und dann sollte es eben auch noch ein Drabble werden. Doppelt kurz.
> 
> Das ist für alle Gestressten und Überarbeiteten. Durchhalten! You got this.

Schlüsselklappern. Licht an. Schuhe aus. Jacke aus. Krawatte weg. Muss reichen.

Bett. Licht aus.

Gedankenkarussell. Hamsterrad.

Zu viel Arbeit. Zu wenig Schlaf. Zu viel Stress. Zu wenig Pause. Zu viel Tempo. Leistung. Zeitdruck. Kopfschmerzen.

Einfach zu viel.

Zu wenig Thiel. Zu viele Tage. Zu viele Nächte.

Kein Zeitgefühl.

Zu viel Ablenkung. Zu viele Vorschriften. Zu viel Sehnsucht. Erschöpfung. Wein. Betäubung.

Kein Thiel.

Kein Ende.

Wieder Schlüsselklappern. Licht an. Schuhe aus. Jacke aus.

Licht aus. Stille.

Ein Traum?

Dielenknarren. Türenquietschen. Lakenrascheln. Ein kalter Luftzug.

Dann Hände. Arme. Wärme.

Kein Traum.

„Scheiß Fortbildung.“

Erlösung.

„Du hast ...“ Ein Kuss. „... mir gefehlt.“

Thiel.

Endlich.


End file.
